dance into my heart
by forever young123
Summary: allison is a 16 year old ballerina that moved across the country to focus on her career when jacob black, imprinting and wolves inspire somthing else.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

My family is made up of dancers. They were on Broadway or won national titles. Since both my mother and father are professional dancers it's only natural that I am also, a perfect ballerina. It's been my dream to become a dancer, to make my parents proud but now I have to move to a small reservation called la push so I can focus on my career.

Chapter one new beginnings

I walked into the small house, the outside was a plane wood paneling but the inside was to total opposite. The walls were a simple white and the furniture looked a little worn out but was boring enough that I didn't notice it much. The one thing in the entire house that caught my eye was a large painting of a ballerina, like me but one thing was out of place she was to perfect.

I looked away from the painting starting to become depressed when I realized how much I and the ballerina had in common.

"Sweat heart, can you please go around the back to the studio and see if it's finished," my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh," I mumbled "Sure, I go right out," I said a little louder.

When I finally unlocked the studio and got the heavy metal door open I looked at the inside, it was a normal dance studio, a bar, mirrors, and other stuff pilled against the walls. The thing about this studio that I had never seen before was that it was all for me, the floor was new and the bar didn't have indentations where peoples feet had been. This was brand new. I sighed then started the normal routine I changed into my sports bra and spandex shorts and started stretching. Right before I was about to dance I heard people walking and laughing right next to the studio, probably leaning against it. I walked outside to try and get to move when I realized they were all guys about my age and were super hot, but before I could stop my mouth it went off.

"Hey, what are you doing out here I'm trying to practice!" I yelled, there were about a half dozen hot Indians leaning against my studio and they all just stared at me, like idiots when they finally realized what they were doing one spoke up and said,

"Oh sorry, I'm Jacob black your new around here aren't you?" all the boys looked at me but not like Jacob his glare was so intense.

"Yah I'm Sophie," I said quietly realizing that everyone was waiting for my answer.

"What are you practicing?" he said his stare only getting more intense, when someone from the background yelled

"Ohhhh, looks like Jacobs got a girlfriend!" and they all burst out in hysterical laughter before Jacob turned around and they ran around the corner afraid of what Jacob might do if they stayed.

"So what were you practicing?"

"I am a ballerina." He just stared at me for a second before saying,

"That's awesome can I watch?"

"Um….. Sure?" I said hesitantly but I knew that I needed a spotter anyway, so I lead him around and he sat down on a bench facing me. When I continued my stretching he just went bug eyed when I did some of the harder stretches.

"How long have you been a ballerina?" he asked

"Um…. Forever, both my parents dance." He just looked away and I started my routine that I would be competing soon. When I did a side Arial and hit the floor. I was about to get up when I felt large, warm hands on my waist supporting me.

"are you o.k.?" he asked completely serious, then I felt it I felt how close we were to each other I felt like there was something pulling me towards him and I felt myself lean closer, before I knew it we were kissing. I wrapped my arm around him and he took my waist and lifted me up so he didn't have to lean. Suddenly reality hit I didn't even know this kid and I was kissing him. I yanked myself away from him and ran out of the studio, it was raining and it was cold, my dance clothes didn't help much. I

All of a sudden he was behind me and when I turned around all I saw in his face was hurt and pain, I was expecting something different from someone I barely knew.

"I'm sorry," I said in voice that made it seem like I was about to cry. Then he was hugging me holding into his extremely warm chest. And I never wanted him to let me go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two?

I lay in my bed all night wondering, what happened how could someone I barely knew seem like they care about me. I didn't know the first thing about Jacob but I felt so safe with him, I felt a connection, a wave of energy that was even too real for my imagination to think up. Who is Jacob? Ran over and over again in my mind until the sun came up and I knew I would have to talk to him.

I slowly walked down stairs praying my mom would leave me in peace, but apparently she had other plans.

"So honey, how you settling in," she said completely oblivious to my death glare I shot her.

"Fine," I huffed back at her.

"Well, its summer what are you gonna do today," She asked like she was my best friend.

"Dance." I said "then probably go to the beach." I said making up the last part to make her happy. My dad was the overly obsessed parent; my mom just wanted me to be normal. I turned around and headed up stairs trying to get away from the mom talk she was about to start. So I changed into a tank top and leggings and rand to the studio.

I was running through the rain to get to the studio when I looked up I saw a figure leaning against it, it was Jacob. I thought about running away but I realized he was just going to follow me.

"Hey," he said with a smile on his face showing his perfect dimples. When I looked up and saw his eyes the beautiful chocolate melt in your mouth eyes my brain when blank and the next thing I knew I went black.

**Ok where do you want her to wake up at Emily's or Jacobs's house? Please please please please please review!**


End file.
